


What Makes Him Strong

by TheBestRain19



Series: Cruel Striker [2]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Because it's not brought up enough, Gen, Godly Domain talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestRain19/pseuds/TheBestRain19
Summary: Kratos finally talks more about himself.
Relationships: Atreus & Kratos (God of War)
Series: Cruel Striker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	What Makes Him Strong

It has been approximately two years, eleven months since the beginning of the end. Almost three years since Atreus found out the truth of his heritage, since his Faye died, since he dug up his past.

Kratos did not  _ want  _ to deal with the upcoming threats, did not  _ want  _ to bring an end to yet another kingdom of divinity. He wasn’t that man anymore, wasn’t the animal that destroyed Olympus and all of Greece in his blind fury. Though, he supposed he should have expected the coming hardships when he snapped Baldur’s neck. After all, when a god is killed, the world itself is affected, and Fimbulwinter seems to be the consequence of the Æsir’s death.

“Father, can I ask you something?” Atreus asked somewhat hesitantly. His son had taken his training more seriously, constantly mentioning had the forest was afraid. 

The Spartan looked over and nodded his head slowly, waiting for whatever would be asked of him.

“Are you a war god, like, um, Ares, or Athena?” That question made the older god stop, freeze as if he were a statue, then turn to look, very slowly, methodically, at Mimir. The head, if he could, probably would have raised his hands as if in pleading.

“W-well Brother, I only gave him the basics of the Greeks. Nothing to get too caught up in, right?” Mimir stammered, explaining himself quickly in order to quell the catastrophe that was potentially building in the man.

Thankfully, and showing remarkable growth from the rampaging beast he was, the marked warrior only sighed, and sat on the ground close to the fire, gesturing for Atreus to settle cross-legged in front of him. Kratos looked his son in the eye, and spoke on his godly nature and domain.

“Ares was a war god, as was Athena, but their natures were inherently different from each other and my own. Ares embodied,” here he paused to think, “the savagery of war. Pure, senseless violence for the sake of violence. He was the insanity that afflicted unstable soldiers, he embodied the battle-lust and the bloodthirst of unending conflict.” 

Then his expression became somewhat solemn, but slightly irritated, if his narrowed eyes gave any indication. “Athena, on the other hand, embodied war from the perspective of a detached commander. She was the strategy and the general who stayed back while the soldiers fought and died. She moved people around like the pieces in a great game, waiting for the opportunity to seize victory, and the credit for the victory, for herself. She held great knowledge, but tended to hold it over others who needed it, baiting them to follow her lead.”

The Spartan then pointed to himself, “I embody the glory to be found in battle. I am the righteous anger at injustice that calls men to battle, the focus that drives them to win each battle, the determination that lies behind every swing of a weapon, the wrath that is brought down on the enemy. I am the raging fire that burns down entire cities, and the willingness to sacrifice almost everything to end a conflict. Finally, I am the Hope that, even through all the bloodshed, there is a better future.”

* * *

Later, after Atreus had fallen asleep, the God of War stared at his right hand, clutching what looked to be a small blue flame in his palm. It kept him going after his suicide attempt, a small piece of the power that allowed him to triumph over his father.

_ Hope...  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I always kind of pictured Kratos' domains as a god


End file.
